Sacrifice of a Mermaid Princess
by Serenity Castlecloud
Summary: After defeating Michael, the mermaid princesses shall choose whether to stay in the human world or go back to their own kingdoms. No matter what choice they do, it would cost them a lot...even to lose what they consider ... the most important in the world
1. Chapter 1

Mermaid Melody

Disclaimer: I do not own Mermaid Melody.

I am Lucia Nanami, a mermaid princess. For the sake of meeting a childhood friend who happens to be a human, I decided to live in their world. There I meet so many friends, some also happened to be mermaid princesses just like myself and one of them …happened to be a very special person to me, Kaito. On our way, we also encountered the descendants of evil. The last enemy we fought is Michael, an angel in appearance but a real demon on the inside. He's the reason why Kaito made himself forgot everything about his past, so that Michael won't use his memory to cause us any harm. He also captured Sera, one of us. He also captured Mikaru, a girl who appeared to be his twin, and the same girl who saved Kaito after he lost his memory. We set off our own way and defeated him. Fortunately, we won. And now, another start has begun…and every decision we make…cost us a really big amount.

* * *

_**Sacrifice of a Mermaid Princess**_

_**Part 1**_

* * *

"_Lucia's narration…"_

_(flash back)_

"Sorry Lucia…but I just cannot help you guys this time. Fighting with Michael would also mean fighting with her. I shouldn't have left her in the first place. I know the hard sufferings she experienced in her childhood."

"But Kaito…what does that suppose to mean?"

"I understand. I am a mermaid princess and its Sera's life we're fighting for. Mikaru is your friend and Sera is one of us. In that case, I have to fight Michael, and I'm willing to accept whatever it cost me…in order to save a mermaid princess."

Kaito! Kaito! Kaito! I hate it when I'm thinking about him. He likes Mikaru…and I just broke up with him…for that girl's sake. Am I stupid? Is this really the end of it? I still remember…that time…when I first met him a few years ago. Oh cut it off Lucia! You are a mermaid princess and you know that. And if he is really important to you…the best thing you can do for him…is let him go…no matter how much it hurts you…

"Lucia, would you like to go with us?" Hanon suddenly came to my room and asked.

"Yes of course. I guess that would be nice." That would do…cause maybe, just maybe, at least for now…I'll forget about that guy.

"Then let's go, Rina and the others are waiting."

We went in a so called human party for the celebrities. There are so many lights, flowers…and the presentations are really awesome and unpredictable. A lot people are dancing in pairs. This time I really must enjoy myself. It's been a while when we fought with Michael and defeated him. I almost forgot…we saved Sera…and so with Mikaru. Thank you so much God for letting me be a good sport. I know I am a mermaid…and from the start it would be dangerous to fall for a human…but Kaito is no ordinary human…and for that…it hurts me so much.

"Listen Lucia-chan, this party is really nice, so why don't you enjoy yourself and have fun instead of staring at your ice cream. It already started melting you know!" Hippo murmured. Silly me…forgetting what are important. I have my friends, Hanon, Rina, Hippo, Caren, Noelle, Coco, and Sera … for them, I must be brave enough. Now that the only reason we went in the human land is already accomplished…there's no more reason for me to stay here. Anyway, it's our choice…and I really miss the ocean, being with my mermaid friends…being princess of a continent.

Dancing, singing, eating, walking around, laughing, having fun…it appears to me like I already lost a big part of my life not being able to do those things. We almost got defeated if not for the cooperation and faith in everyone's heart to defeat the evil and save the ocean, our home, my home.

"I'm already tired. This party is so great."

"It's good you already recovered. We thought this idea would be great for you to cheer up again. That Kaito is a bad guy…for not realizing how good you are."

"Thanks guys…for always being there…whenever I need you!"

"No problem, we're princesses, we're all friends."

"But I still do not want to go home at this time, why don't we go grab something to eat before going home and lying in bed?"

"That sounds fun. Right Lucia?"

"Yes…that sounds fun…but you see, I just remembered I got to do something very important. Can I just go home now…please?"

"Yeah sure…but promise us to cheer up and not lock yourself in a room ok?"

"I promise."

But really, no matter what I do…I just can't fall asleep. And so I decided to walk at the ocean's shore. But to my surprise, instead of being there alone, watching the waves, they happened to be there…Kaito…and Mikaru.

"Lucia-chan!"

"Hello. I never thought you two would be here at this late."

"Kaito and I decided to have a walk. The ocean is really a nice place."

"Yes it is. So, you guys having fun. I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something. Guess I would just go back and take a walk somewhere else."

"Oh no, no, no. I really appreciate it…your sacrifice for Kaito and for my sake as well. It's really nice of you. Thank you very much."

"No worries, we're all friends here. And for a friend, that is of no importance. So, where's Kaito?"

"He's in the ocean, surfing."

"I see. So, I guess I better go back now. Hanon and the others might already be looking for me."

"I understand."

"Mikaru." What am I doing this time? Am I really a full? What I'm going to say…is just something that would cost me a lot…that would make me lose…my most special possession…

"Promise me, promise me to love Kaito no matter what. It's his decision and for that I am grateful that you love him enough. Please…say those words…that you promise to take care of him."

"I promise."

Then, I just ran off…ran off trying to stop my tears from flowing. This decision…might be the toughest…I ever did.

"_Kaito's narration…"_

Being tied up…in a place where you have nowhere else to go…just like being in a dead end…if only I would suffer enough…things would be great…but to see the most important of all to me…suffer like that…that is inexcusable. And for that…I have to do what I can…to do the right thing…for myself…and for hers.

"Mikaru!"

"Kaito? What took you so long?"

"The ocean…isn't it great to keep staring at it?"

"Yes."

"A long time ago, before the ship where my parents and I rode sunk, I just kept staring at the ocean…and then …for the first time in my life…I met a mermaid."

"Lucia-chan."

"Back then, she really got scared because of me. She thought I would hurt her…but instead…I asked her to sing. That song is the most pleasant melody I've ever heard from that time…up to now."

"Is Lucia…really that important to you?"

"Mikaru."

"Is this…really worth of sacrificing?"

"Please…if things would go farther, I might just hurt you…"

"Or worse because you might also hurt Lucia, right Kaito?"

"Mikaru!"

"Lucia…why does it really have to be her? If you met me first…if you knew me first before the time you met her came, would you still leave me then?"

"Time passed, and we know more and more people who might happen to be so close to us…too close that hurting them would mean hurting ourselves. But in one's life, no matter how many more people you meet on the way, there is just one…who you will treasure most in this world. And for that person's sake…you sure would be more than willing…to do anything."

"Kaito…Kaito…Kaito…"

Mikaru's POV

Since the time they defeated Michael…when Kaito was made to choose whose life he'll save…is it my life, or that girl's. Instead of taking time to choose, Lucia immediately told him to save me…even if it hurts her really hard. Is that sacrifice worth enough…to hurt herself…just for someone she considers a friend? For that, she's making it harder for me…it appears like she's telling me that Kaito should choose her a lot more than he should choose me. Stop it Mikaru…this time, you have to open your mind. You knew Kaito really doesn't love you…and still you said words that will hurt Lucia really hard. I knew that really hurt her… a lot…but why did it turn…that I'm still the loser?

Kaito's POV

Mikaru, I'm really sorry…but the person I cared for…more than anyone else in this world…is only her…

Lucia's POV

Tomorrow, I've decided. I'm going back to the Pacific…in that way…I'll be far from them…in that way…I won't be hurting myself…in that way…he can be happy as well.

* * *

**Author's note:** Thank you so much for reading this fic. Hope you enjoyed it enough. Please do not forget to submit your reviews. They will really help me a lot. So please do...and also wait for the next updates. Thanks and God bless:)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mermaid Melody**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Mermaid Melody

* * *

Being princess of the North Pacific Ocean, I have duties to accomplish not just for my sake but for the entire coverage of the continent. My life is in there, my friends are there. But why does it feel like my heart is somewhere else…somewhere where even I can't reach it. Why does it hurt so much…to care for someone you have to lose? Tell me why…please tell why…and please tell me how I will be able to get myself out of this misery…Kaito, you jerk.

* * *

_**Sacrifice of a Mermaid Princess **_

_**Part 2**_

* * *

I've fixed my mind. Whatever I choose, it doesn't involve only me, it involves a whole oceanic continent, and for that, I must take part as princess of the North Pacific. This would the best thing to do…at least…at least I think it is.

"Lucia, we may still live in land for a couple of days. You don't have to decide so quickly! Lucia, please, we're friends here."

"Hanon is right Lucia. Sera, Noelle, Karen, Coco, Hanon, Hippo, I and the others are here to cheer you up, no matter what decision you make."

"I'm alright. I'm just sad…I won't be able to see… this place again. And there…"

"Don't tell us you're going to agree being engaged to a royal mermaid! Lucia!"

"Isn't that great? If you're my friends then you must be happy for me. After all, that mermaid is a close friend of mine. We've been good friends since we're young mermaids."

"That Mikaru, I'm gonna pull her hair until they're gone!"

"Stop it. That plan won't work. Why not tie her in a rock and then throw her in the ocean! How does it sound? Isn't that awesome?"

"Stop it guys. Please don't do such things. This is my decision and when you already returned as well, all of us can see each other and have fun."

"But won't you even say good bye to Kaito?"

"Even if he found out that I'm already gone, there won't be any changes at all. And…I just…I just prefer it this way. At most, this doesn't have anything to concern him and Mikaru."

"What about killing Kaito instead of Mikaru?"

"You won't stop, will you?"

We just laughed and laughed. That is right, even if Kaito's not beside me, I have my friends with me, and that is one thing they cannot take away from me…friends who are always there…to support me and catch me whenever I feel like I'm about to fall…and then…and then what…why am I not able to see anything clearly…why is it like I'm feeling sick…what in the land…is happening? Did I just lose consciousness? But…

"LUCIA!"

_Hanon's narration…_

This girl really, she's feeling really bad and then she's trying to smile in front of us. She doesn't have to pull herself that hard. And now, we all have to take care of her. Sleep well Lucia, maybe in this way…maybe you might feel comfortable without seeing anything that can hurt you.

"Hanon! Hanon!"

"What is it guys? Why are you shouting?"

"Coco and the others just received a letter from the ocean and they said…!"

"They said what?"

It's been a while since I last saw this kind of excitement in these girls' faces. What might their news be? I bet it's something really interesting.

"Hiroto will be coming in the land to see if Lucia's fine!"

And then Coco interrupted us with a very excited smile on her face…

"Isn't this great? At most that Kaito will see how handsome Lucia's future fiancé is."

"Come to think of it, when I first saw Hiroto in person, he's really handsome!"

"And they even said the other royal mermaids might come as well."

"Then maybe, just maybe…"

"Don't even try telling us that you're going to have them as your boyfriends?"

"Coco, Noelle, Karen…so you mean you're planning on that!"

"Yep we are!"

Truth is…it's been a while since we last saw other mermaids in the ocean. Not all bachelor mermaids are handsome, but these friends of us sure are good looking and kind hearted. That's the truth, who knows but maybe royal mermaids are really destined to be handsome and beautiful.

"What's with that look on your face? At most every one of us will have a pair and come to think of it, our stay in land might be prolonged."

"That's true!"

Still…what about…what about Nagisa? I'm sure Rina is also feeling troubled…especially that she already started loving that cool guy we met.

Lucia's POV

What are they so happy about? Is it something concerning me? Whatever…at most they sound really jolly…I hope I can feel that as well…happiness… after sadness. Kaito…promise me…just promise me you'll be happy as well.

Hanon's POV

Nagisa, what might happen if he met my childhood friend? Who am I going to choose? Taro…Taro already told me that someday…I'm going to meet a prince who will protect me no matter what…but as a princess, it might also be good if I fall in love with another royal mermaid…but then…what will just happen?

Rina's POV

It sure will be good if Hiroto comes here and take care of Lucia. But our other friends, how are we going to explain it to them…that we already fell in love…with some guys we met in the human world?

Coco's, Noelle's and Karen's POV

This sounds cool, fun and interesting! At most we can finally meet them again. No doubt they will be a perfect match for us.

Back to reality (end of hallucination)

"Noelle, do you still remember Arc?"

"What about him?"

"Nothing, it's just that the two of you look so good together, right Coco?"

"Stop it Karen! It's not my fault…that…that…"

"That what…that you always blush when he's around!"

"It's not that…and…there's a story behind that…just don't bother me ok!"

Hippo's troubled narration!

Well then, whatever the cause is…all mermaid princesses seem pretty happy with the news pertaining to the arrival of other royal mermaids like themselves. But what might happen to Lucia-sama and Kaito? Also now that Hanon-sama and Rina-sama both fell in love with humans …what a troublesome chapter we're having next!

Meanwhile…

"So is this really the end of it brother? Should I just let him leave me this way?"

"Mikaru!"

"What now brother? I am your sister, why…why can't you just support me the way you should!"

"It is not easy for me as well. As your brother I have to teach you the right thing!"

"But Kaito…I won't just let that Lucia have him so easily. I don't want to. I just cannot do that voluntarily. It hurts me so much."

"Did you even think how she felt when she had to leave Kaito just for your sake?"

"But still…"

"Mikaru!"

* * *

**Author's note:** Hey guys! Please, I beg you…I just happen to forget the name of Rina's partner. Please tell me his name. Isn't it Masahiro? And I hope you like this chapter as well. Please let me know by leaving your comments. I would really appreciate if you would. This chapter might be a little funny, but please bear with me. If you want, you may leave some suggestions as well. Thanks and God bless.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Mermaid Melody

* * *

What did I just do? Did I just collapse in front of everyone? With this situation, there's no way they'll let me swim my way to the North Pacific? I want to go back home! I want to see my home ocean again. I want to see my friends. I…I…desperately want to forget about Kaito…in that way…at least I can still hope to lessen the pain.

_**

* * *

**_

Sacrifice of a Mermaid Princess

_**Part 3**_

* * *

I am now lying in my own bed. When I woke up, I saw all other mermaid princesses like myself surrounding me. They kept asking if I'm fine, if I need something, or if I want to rest. I really appreciate their concern…but I also want to go the North Pacific…what am I going to do now?

"Don't worry. You do not have to worry about going back to your continent." Hanon appeared with a very suspicious smile.

"Yes, we already arranged things for you!" Cocco added. As each of them continued telling me not to worry, I cannot help but feel scared of whatever they intended to do.

"We already asked your fiancé to fetch you. They would probably arrive…I think…a few hours from now."

What are they talking about? There's no way Hiroto would come in land just to visit me…

"What did you just say?" Finally, after regaining my status in normal condition, I realized that that is really big news…something I never expected to happen.

"We said that the royal mermaid princes are already on their way to land!"

"Are you all out of your mind? How is that supposed to make me not worry? Now, chances are I won't be able to go back to the North Pacific if he ever finds me sick in bed."

"Lucia, you do not have to be angry. We're just doing what's best for you. Right guys?"

I really cannot understand what they are thinking…or worse…what they are actually planning to do…but I can sense there's some motive behind all of these. I just can't believe they even asked Hiroto to join them. What if he finds out what happened between Kaito and I? Forget it Lucia…what in the world does Kaito have to do with that? He only cares about Mikaru…

_After sometime…_

Hanon, Rina, Karen, Noelle, Coco, Sera, Hippo and I are now waiting for our friends to come in land. I cannot help but feel excited because it's been a long time since I last met them…especially Hiroto. When we're young, he always acted as my protector. No matter if it's a shark we're facing or the humans, he always thought of ways to rescue me even if he might be hurt. I really thank him for that. Also that…it would be nice to see him again.

"Lucia, what do you think of Hiroto?" Hanon asked me all of a sudden.

"Yes, we all know he's the most handsome prince in the ocean. I bet you are the luckiest mermaid princess ever!" Coco added.

"What are you talking about? Lucia-sama hasn't recovered from what that Kaito did." Hippo really cared about me. At first, he didn't approve of my relationship with Kaito but then when he saw me crying, he did all he can to help me.

"That's ok. I think Hiroto is a nice guy and I also want to see him so I came with you guys."

And at last…not after a few minutes, a white ship approached our location. Who would ever think those friends of ours would come up with an excellent plan to hide their identities as mermaids.

"Isn't it great? Hippo told us that we might be aware of the possibility that humans might be surprise to see handsome mermaid princes came out from the ocean! Right, my dear mermaid princesses?" Arc is really something. If we do not know, he just acted weird enough because Noelle is also watching him.

"So, aren't you happy Noelle?"

"Stop it Karen!" Noelle is really blushing back then. Arc is a cool guy and he and Noelle are childhood friends just like Hiroto and I. Then after loud shouts created as my friends started quarreling and chatting, a dark violet haired handsome young man with white complexion and pleasing appearance came out from the ship. I kept staring as he walked towards where I'm standing. I am really surprise to see him again. Hiroto…it's really him.

"It's nice to see you again, Princess Lucia." I do not understand those girls. How come they acted so weird seeing Hiroto talk to me? We're just talking after all.

Karen and Rina started teasing me, "Say Hiroto, when will the wedding ceremony occur? Do you plan to have it here or in the ocean?" These guys, I cannot believe this.

"Please…just forget what they said."

"Princess Lucia?"

"And stop calling me Princess!" I saw him smiled after that. Then it occurred to me, when we're young, we already treated each other normally…just like the way we treat each other now…no secrets…no hard feelings…no lies.

We accompanied them to the place where we live. For the mean time, Hiroto, Arc and the others will be staying with us. Since they aren't that familiar with the place, we paired ourselves to tour them around. I recommended pairing with Hiroto since we've been friends for a very long time.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked him directly.

"Well, if there's someplace you want to go, I would be honored to accompany you." Hiroto didn't change at all. He always cared about me. He always thinks of others first before he thinks of himself.

"I refuse. Since it's your first time here, allow this mermaid princess to be your tour guide!" The sadness I once felt…seeing him again…I just can't seem to feel any better than the feeling I have now.

"Then why don't you show me the view of the ocean?"

"The ocean?"

"When we're kids, you used to stare at the humans…that time, all I can do is watching you with sad eyes as you stared at them. Now that we're in land, it's the ocean far from us. I just wish I could see it with you." He said that as he watched the birds flying in the sky. I can tell, he hasn't changed a bit. He always cares for others, without even thinking of himself.

"Ok then, let's go!"

We headed in the ocean. Together, we walked and strolled just like the old days. I felt much better with him around. But I also can't help…but remember that guy…who used to accompany me at times like this…Kaito.

"Princess…ah no! Lucia, would you like to rest first. You look pale." I almost forgot, I just had the fever last night and I am now acting as if nothing happened. But it's ok, at most I felt happy.

"I still don't want to go. Let's stay here first, even just for a little while…please!"

"Fine we will." Hiroto never refuses any wish or request I ask him to grant. But then, as I stare at him...I didn't notice a ball which is about to hit me.

Good thing Hiroto hit it before it hits me.

"Are you ok Lucia?"

"Yes I am. Thanks." But all of a sudden, I felt dizzy enough just like the last time before I collapsed. What is wrong with my body? How can I be sick at a time like this?

Suddenly, I felt being pulled towards him. He touched my forehead to know how high my fever is. He smiled and then said…

"Sorry if I wasn't able to help you before. Now that I'm here, let me protect you just like the old days."

"Hiroto?"

"After all, I never thought you would grow into such a beautiful princess, really I never thought you would."

"Was that supposed to be a compliment or you just love to tease me as always!"

"Calm down princess! I'm just kidding."

We both laughed. That time is supposed to be fun…before somebody unexpected approached us…

"Sorry about the ball!"

"Mikaru?"

"Lucia-chan? I never thought I would see you here. I'm really sorry. Who's he?"

"He's Hiroto. Hiroto, Mikaru."

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well."

But seeing her here…does that mean…Kaito…is also here?

"If you're looking for Kaito, he…"

I immediately interrupted her speech. I…I just do not want to hear anything related to both of them…Not seeing them…might be a good way to forget. After all, my fiance's with me. What more…can I ask for?

"Mikaru! Lu-cia?" All of a sudden, the unexpected happened.

"Kaito?"

"I'm sorry, Mikaru just asked me to…who is he?" I cannot understand, Why does Kaito seem troubled of Hiroto's presence. Wait a minute! Lucia, you should not care…just let him be…

"Hiroto, this is Kaito."

"It's nice to meet princess' friends."

"Princess?" Kaito suddenly asked. What's the matter with him? What does he have to do with Hiroto calling me princess? I really…can't understand.

"I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself completely. My name's Hiroto Suichiro, Lucia's fiancé."

Even I got surprise with what he did. But it doesn't matter…what he said…is the absolute truth. Now that you are with her…Kaito…I sincerely wish for your happiness.

"Let's go, Hiro-kun!"

He nodded and then we made our way to escape from them…or I made my own way rather…to escape from crying again…

Lucia's POV

Now that Kaito already learned what's happening…I hope he can be happy for me as well. Even if it hurts…for your sake…I'd rather hurt myself…Kaito.

Hiroto's POV

I do not know what relationship does that guy had with Princess Lucia. But she wouldn't want to cry and escape if something serious didn't happen. That guy's Kaito, and the girl's named Mikaru. Princess…I promise you…I would risk anything to make you happy…now I'm here, all you have to do is to allow me to protect you.

Kaito's POV

Hiroto? Lucia, what in the world are you planning? Now that I just finished dealing with Mikaru, I actually tried to tell you what I really feel…but then I met your…fiancé…I guess this is all worth it…I deserve it…for hurting you…

Mikaru's POV

Kaito, I won't give up. If I have to fight her by all means to win you back, just wait and see Nanami Lucia!

* * *

**Author's note:** Hiroto likes Lucia. Lucia likes Kaito. Mikaru likes Kaito. What a love triangle we have now? But really, I just don't want to make it that easy for Kaito to win Lucia back, especially now that she already has someone to protect her. In the next chapter, what if it's Lucia who forgets about Kaito? Is that all worth it? Will true love last?

Readers, please leave your reviews before you leave. I would really want to see what you think of this part. It's pretty hard to think of ideas but it's all worth it knowing that you enjoyed reading my works. Thank you very much and God bless you all!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Mermaid Melody.

* * *

Hiroto-kun just arrived, so with the other mermaid princes. They're royalties like us. We all belong in the ocean, a place that we can never abandon and that will never abandon us. Somewhere I should live the rest of my forever, but is it a place … a place where I really have to stay with someone I should start liking already? Good bye Katio … that's the least I can tell you, the fewest words I have for you, that I believe shouldn't make me cry.

_**

* * *

**_

Sacrifice of a Mermaid Princess

_**Part 4**_

* * *

Hiroto and I just went back to our place and it appeared to us like we aren't even missed by our housemates. Hanon and the others are busy chatting, eating, singing and drinking juices with the mermaid princes. Hiroto almost laughed at the way they look. Even Hippo is singing with them.

"Say Hiro-kun, why don't we join them?" I asked. I'm already sure he'll say yes. He's Hiroto and no one else.

"Yes but …" Again, he pulled me towards him and put his hand on my forehead to know what my temperature is.

"I told you I'm feeling a lot better! Super better already! What more do I need to say for you to believe me?" I bluffed, though it's a white lie because I want him to have fun in his stay in land. I am not feeling any close to good so how could I feel any better?

Hiroto sighed. I thought he already realized my little lie, but then he gave me a half smile and pulled me towards our friends already.

"Lucia! Hiroto! How are you doing guys? Tonight's awesome!"

"We just started having party! Come sing with us!"

Coco's and Karen's eyes are both stocked at Noelle's expression. She's sitting beside Arc. Arc on the other hand, is less than shy. His sitting position is very comfortable. True he's cool, but when I compare Hiroto with him, I could always be honest enough to say Arc's no much for him.

"Hiro-kun, why don't you sing?" I grabbed the mike from the table and made him hold it.

"Yeah, go Hiroto! Show them what you have!" Hanon shouted. She really is into parties like these.

Rina and the others are just chatting. We are all having fun, enjoying ourselves, they way we are supposed to. And I, oh what in the world … just forget about Kaito and let him be with Mikaru. And even just thinking about it … honestly hurts…

_Hippo's narration…_

Lucia-sama is finally with Hiroto-sama. A princess deserves a prince. She keeps smiling when he's around. And Hiroto-sama's eyes don't lie when he return all her smiles. Ever since, anyone with eyes can tell, he likes her alright.

I just worry for Rina-sama and Hanon-sama. They might be enjoying now but what if they already need to go back and leave Masahiro and Nagisa?

It's already midnight and everybody is still alert and alive. They still make noises. I won't call their singing good anymore because they're already too sleepy but they force their selves to sing so it doesn't sound good at all.

Hiroto-sama worries for Lucia-sama. At most, even when Kaito isn't with her, she still has a protector. And I should agree if ever the two of them begin to develop feelings for each other, or I should say if Lucia –sama starts liking Hiroto-sama already. Hiroto-sama likes her, there's no doubt about it. Otherwise, he won't actually be the one to make the other princes agree of coming to land.

He already accompanied her to her room. Arc-sama likes Noellle-sama according to them but he seems more like a happy go lucky playboy to me.

I just wish I could help them. Maybe I can also do something for them. Should I do something to let Kaito know that the reason why Hiroto-sama decided to fetch Lucia-sama himself is for him to know his intentions for her?

They really are making this hard for me as their supposed to be guardian!!!!!

_Lucia's narration_

Hiroto's too kind. He even accompanied me and told me himself that he won't leave unless I fell asleep.

"But you also have to rest." I demanded, as I plead him to take a nap as well in his room.

"I will. After you had yours." He voiced out calmly, like he isn't sleepy at all.

His face became even more like that of a prince under the glimpse of the moonlight reflected in my room's windows.

"You…so what happened when I left?" I finally asked.

He gave me half moon eyes with solemn voice and calm sad facial expression. Hiroto … that's his expression that I just saw … for the first time.

"Hiroto." I murmured. He never became sad before. At the very least, not in front of me.

"You just left… without even saying bye." He whispered.

"I…" Guess there's no excuse for me. That's why he's sad. He's serious. He has the right to be disappointed or even mad at me. I did all that for Kaito's sake, that someone who doesn't even give least importance to me now. Kaito you jerk, if only you know. I shouldn't have left the Pacific. I should've just stayed there with the other mermaids. I shouldn't have met Kaito at all.

"Sorry." That's all I can say. For the horrible thing I did, that's all I can tell him. Maybe he's angry at me, and he took it all by himself. He still acted like normal and treated me so kindly.

I'm so ashamed of myself now. I can't even look at him. I can't possibly just expect him to say it's alright. He's sad, the smiling Hiroto I used to know … felt something he doesn't deserve at all…and it's because of me.

"I'm sorry." I murmured again. But then … I felt his hand on my cheek. "You're mad, aren't you?" I asked him.

He gave me another smirk. I took my music ornament, the one I listened to with a pleasing melody whenever I feel like thinking and going in somewhere deeper than reality.

"When you left…" Hiroto continued. "I actually thought of following you. But then I knew you wanted to see that human."

Did he mean Kaito? Does that mean he knew? All along, does he know at already even before he came to land? I'm curious for real and I thought it's a little obvious so he answered for me already.

"So that's the guy, the one we encountered in the shore." He mumbled with his head down. I on the other hand can't stop staring at him.

"I'll do what I can." He said.

Hiroto will do what he can…about what? But whatever it means, again, he'll do it for my sake. I didn't even realize how selfish I became!

I can do something. I know I can. There are still so many chances, at the least expectable, there are, even if it means I have to forget that person, I will!

I smiled at Hiroto and this time, I'm the one who held his hand.

"I'll go back to the Pacific with you and all of them. And like when we're little mermaids, we'll live like we've never been in land. There's no place like home. And I sure want to go back…"

I still want to say more, about how land doesn't have any significance, not even a tiny bit of hope of significance. It's meaningless. After all that happened, it's meaningless.

"You do know about the engagement, don't you princess?" He asked, this time, looking at me straight in the eyes.

I simply nodded. I'll do … I should be engaged with another royal mermaid, that's the rule.

Humans are for humans. Mermaids are for mermaids.

"You don't need to agree on that."

"What?" This time, I'm really surprised. Hiroto is never selfish but this can't be real. Because I know, it will cost him lot, just to explain to the entire oceanic continent the reason why our engagement won't be pursued.

"That can't possibly be!"

But before I added some more to what I have to say,

I just felt … his lips on mine…

_Hiroto's narration…_

Even when she cries, she's still the same. She always tries to smile, in the most realistic way possible. Ever since, she's like that. Ever since, I can't just let her be.

"Poison?" She must have felt.

"I apologize…but this is something I must do…" She knew of the poison of forgetfulness. But then it's too late, it's already insider her.

Sorry princess. Hate me after this or don't talk to me at all, but I can't just let him treat you like that, as long as I'm around, no one should ever hurt you.

"I'll never hate you." She murmured.

She must have read what I am thinking. Even before, she already said that.

When I escaped from the Pacific just so I can go somewhere farther from our continent with a shark friend of mine, she followed me. At that time, it's Princess Lucia's birthday. It happened before she actually rose up the ocean, before they met…

I am the one…who helped her escape.

_What are you doing Hiroto? They might follow you and then they won't let you out anymore._

I remember her said.

Ever since, she always remained so kind.

We are able to fool some guards. She protected me by saying that she sent a request to let me go with her as part of her birthday wish. But since it's a lie, we can't possibly escape all our way with just that. We did escape a couple of guards but not all. Ever since, I already like her.

_Rina's narration…_

I know it isn't fair to just watch him inject the poison of forgetfulness to her. But if I won't let him, then it might just hurt her more. After all, the side effects will just be for three days. And also, this might do us all good. If Lucia is the one who forgets of Kaito and when she opened her eyes, it's Hiroto that she sees, then her feelings for him will be of benefit. But then Hiroto's too nice not to fight fairly. He agreed to this, just because we all thought this is a way to know if it's really an end for Kaito and Lucia. Hiroto agreed even if he knew there's still the chance that when Lucia finds out, she might hate him already.

I just can't allow Lucia to sacrifice more. She sure has the responsibility to rule. We all have to. But even if we return back there, what can we do if it is no longer where our hearts belong?

I am still standing a little far from outside her door. There's Kaito, standing without a move outside her room ….

He might have seen them. But he doesn't have any idea that he kissed her just so that the poison will take effect insider her…

We did what we can to change the destiny. If the older mermaids learn of what we did, then they might allow Lucia to stay in land and make us take the punishment. We are all royalties in the ocean. If ever Lucia remembers Kaito then that means they are meant for each other.

We did all these, now it's all up to you…

We are now hiding the best we can so as not to disturb the already awkward scenario.

Stupid Lucia, we are her friends. She really never needed to take the burden all by herself. She's even the one who taught us that.

"Will this be okay?"

"We just have to make the bet. All royal mermaids agreed to this plan. If Lucia won't admit she still likes him, then there's really nothing more that we can do. But now, we have choices. If we stay here and not return to the ocean, we won't be punished at all even after what we did."

"But then that's a little less violation, don't you think?"

"Idiot! We can't just let that Mikaru take Kaito. We did this for Lucia's sake. Now it's all up to Kaito." Karen yelled at Noelle.

"You know it would really be better if we just turn that Mikaru witch into a shell and then kick her hard enough that she won't be seen!"

"Stop messing around, this is serious!"

"Arc is the one who suggested to use the poison of forgetfulness right? Maybe even before he learned of the subject matter, he actually plans to use it on you Noelle!" Karen teased her again.

These girls really have a way of making serious matters lead to jokes. But oh well, that will do us good. It will just ease the burden. The ocean can probably wait, since there really are no enemies we should prepare to fight for the mean time, we can focus on other problems like who's going to go back to rule and who's going to stay and fake a reason valid enough for them to let us stay in land.

_Lucia's narration (thoughts)_

Ever since, we are always together, doing things for each other … that's why… I can never hate him…because whatever he does, he never thinks if himself.

"What are you doing? You said you wanted to go farther so why swim back?"

He just gave me a smile. Then he said, "I'll tell them a valid excuse so that when you get back, you won't be punished. Go now princess, then just tell me what you saw when you return…"

Ever since, he's the one who never lets me encounter any harm…

Kaito's POV

Does she like him already? But I never have the right to blame her. If he can make her happy, then she deserves him.

Despite that, you know I'll still think of ways. If I have to fight to win you back, it doesn't matter what I lose, even if I won't even win you in the end. As long as I'm able to tell you what I want you to hear, then it won't be meaningless.

Lucia's POV

The moment I open my eyes, I know I won't see you. Be happy Kaito. If this time my mind won't remember, I'm always sure my heart won't do the same. Just that this time, I'll be the one to force my heart to forget. It's a chance I have so as not to trouble you anymore.

Hiroto's POV

I'll fight alright, but I'll do it for your happiness. If you choose me, then we'll do just what you like. If you choose him, then I'll be happy for you.

This time, you deserve that much. This time, I'll do what I can to protect you, even if I'll have to face the entire continents of the ocean.

* * *

**Author's note:** Okay, I know this chapter revolves on Kaito, Lucia and Hiroto. Mikaru is to be added again in the next chapters. Believe it or not, Hiroto never is a bad guy. In fact, whatever you think of him let me tell you, a childhood friend will always be. I'll elaborate more on the characteristics of the two. Then I'll let you decide, Hiroto or Kaito?

Sorry if it took me a while to update. Please review. R and R! Please do give reviews for me to determine whether you'll still read future updates or not.

Thank you very much!

Next chapter: The flower of forgetfulness can make you fall for the first person you see. Upon opening her eyes, guess who's waiting? Also, there's Mikaru, what in the world could she be planning this time?

And so, the fight begins...


	5. Chapter 5

Mermaid Melody

Disclaimer: I do not own Mermaid Melody

It's been a while. Am I just hallucinating whenever I take a glimpse of that same person? It's also like this before. When I'm about to go back to the Pacific, no…at that time, I'm already back in the pacific, then I'm all down. The other mermaids worry for me. Then all of a sudden, he appeared like magic…in the costume of a prince…Kaito actually came. _(Lucia's thoughts)_

_**Sacrifice of a Mermaid Princess**_

_**Part 5**_

_Mikaru's narration_

For me, it is worth it, to fight even if I knew even before I fight I already lost. How could I still ask him to stay if I know it hurts him? Since when did I become this selfish…maybe the answer is since I met him. I saved him and lived with him. I learned that he's so kind. He's been there for me. When Lucia showed up and told him all about his past, he really didn't feel like he wanted to know more about her, at least that's what I think. But then whenever she needs him, he never fails to be there. How can he possibly appear to both of us? Doesn't he know he just gives us more troubles? Lucia is kind enough to let him go to me. But he's not kind enough to leave her without worrying for her sake. He loves her, I can tell…despite the lightning that symbolizes the hurt I felt.

Kaito finally returned … but then … he seemed so down…is it really like this? Is he supposed to feel sad when I'm the one he sees?

"Kaito!" I finally saw him. He's still a few steps away from his apartment.

"Mikaru?"

"What's wrong? You look tired? Did something happen?" He's all gentle man, like always. He removed his coat and let me wear it.

"No, nothing really. I just need some sleep. You better go home already Mikaru. You're brother's waiting."

"Is that all you have to say to me after I waited outside your house for almost three hours?" I said with hands on my waist. How could he be so selfish? Maybe she went to her again, something I shouldn't be surprised to realize.

"Kaito."

"What?" He turned to me for a while.

"Did you see her?"

He isn't answering. So the answer is no other than yes.

"I'll send you home." He started walking ahead of me.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Let's just keep going."

What could be nothing? Of course he won't look so down over nothing! Can't he at least tell me what's going on with his life? Am I so much of a burden that he can't even rely on me as a friend? Oh what about it Mikaru! Maybe Kaito realized that Lucia is more suited for the guy she's with when you last met. Is that the reason why he's so down? But that wouldn't be Kaito. Giving up like that, it's not him!

We kept walking until we reached what he called my home. "Kaito…" I murmured.

He looked at me with no emotion and waved. "Bye." He whispered.

"Won't you like to have some tea for a while?"

"No thanks. I just want to rest."

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah."

"Mikaru!" Then finally when I'm about to open the door he called my name. But when I looked at him, he can't even look at me straight in the eyes. It seemed hard for him, but in the very least…he did stare at me straight in my eyes.

"What?"

"Lucia…"

"So this is really about her." I admit I'm jealous. Why does everything he wants to talk about revolves on her? Isn't it enough that she already has someone to be with? Why does she still need to steal Kaito away from me? Steal…maybe I don't have the right to say that. But then, I am the one who saved him last time, am I not? And she released him already…released, though I felt like he never wanted to be released by her…

"I've decided, I'll take her back."

"What? You accompanied me all way here just so you could tell me you'll leave me for her!"

"No it's not that. But I guess, if it's for her, you know I'll face all I have to face. I never wished to hurt you. But you're hurting yourself by still thinking that I can ever forget about her even for a second or less."

"Then why did you still go back?" I like to tell him something I can't say. I like to let him feel like there's really no point in going back to her. She wouldn't let her go to me if she still loves him. Stupid friendship! For the world's sake, what is wrong with her?

"Hiroto…what about him? Isn't he her boyfriend already?" I tried to tease. I don't have any intention of feeling miserable. I already felt it, when I saw him ran to save her…a couple of times already. But no matter how much I see him go, I can always tell myself to kneel and beg him if needed, because the Kaito I saved, is the Kaito I want to be with, even before, even now, even in the future….

"She'll never have a new guy without telling me." What hurts more…is that he felt very assured that she'll never betray him. What is with Lucia? What does she have that I don't? If it isn't the question that most jealous girls ask, should I really be jealous? At most I have the guts to ask if I should be. But then again, why shouldn't I if she already has him?

I felt like I can't add more to what I already said. "I'll let tonight pass, then maybe…just maybe, tomorrow if we talk again, I can let you hear something nice already…you aren't mad at me, right Kaito?"

It's not like I hated him already. I like him, that's a fact. But there are times when I also have to be open minded about things. Didn't I cause him enough head aches already? If I can do something…like letting him ago and letting him hear that I'll be fine with it…then maybe I can really be fine with it.

"Mikaru?"

"Don't worry. We'll talk right? You are not mad, are you?"

"I'm not. You know I'm not. A little confused after what you just said, but never mad." He murmured as he scratched his head. Boys often do this when they can't think of what to say already. I let him experienced enough. At the very most, maybe it's really farewell.

"Then good. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." I entered the house then locked it from the inside.

"Bye." He just said and left.

Kaito's treatment to me…it just seemed so nice.

I just realized I'm still wearing his coat. He must have not minded it already. He's that nice. Nice enough that it made it hard for me to let him go. Only if he hadn't been so nice, so handsome, so prince-like at all…what more can I say to hurt myself?

I watched him walked away from the window in my room.

I kept staring at him, his shadows, his back…then I heard my phone rang. "Thank you." It's from Kaito. Stupid Kaito, how could he still thank me after I hurt him? I knew, I just knew, I did hurt a lot of people already. Stupid Mikaru!

I then heard a knock. It's my brother. He's standing right in front of my room. All of a sudden, I felt like I can't restrain myself anymore. I went to him and cried…cried because he understands, cried because I'm trying my best to do the right thing, cried because the right thing is something hard for me to do, cried because I hurt him, cried because Lucia is stupid for letting me feel like I'm really an important friend to her that she even gave him up for me, cried because no matter what, I love him…

I love Kaito…

* * *

**Author's note:** So I admit, this is the shortest I wrote for Sacrifice of a Mermaid Princess. I hope you enjoyed it though. Mikaru … at first I really thought of her as the antagonist. But then, no one will prefer to remain the antagonist all through out. I just wished I could do something with her character. Please submit reviews. R and R! Thank you very much.


End file.
